Gliding
by Sheankelor
Summary: Severus decides to leave Hogwarts, travel with Harry, and to soar. Harry, Ambassador for Magical Britain, understands why Severus chose the role he did - the head of Harry's security detail, but wishes things to change. Will Severus see things Harry's way? Thanks to Pekeleke for the use of her drabble - this is written for her.
1. Prologue: Soaring

_AN: _  
><em>This is not beta'ed. Yen might - just might - do a flyby later. It was planned for the 2014 adventdrabbles , but alas, time and my muse were not cooperating. This tale uses all but one prompt from the drabbles somewhere in it.<em>

I hearby declare that I know nothing of the world of ambassadors and diplomats. If you do, please forgive anything that I mess up. If you wish to nicely tell me what I did wrong, I would love to learn.

This is written for my wonderful friend, **pekeleke** - I hope you enjoy it dear. I know it is late. Thank you for letting me use your drabble 'Daring to Soar' as part of this.

ed: Yen was lovely and quick on her flyby edit. Thank you, Ladio!

_Prologue_: _Soaring _

Harry sank onto the edge of the sofa and stared at the note in his hand. The missive had come after the morning post. Actually, the owl had almost cracked itself against the window while he was doing the wash up.

Not but ten minutes earlier, Severus had retired to his lab for some well earned playtime with his cauldrons and ingredients. Summer was Severus' fun time, the time he didn't have to deal with students and all the issues that came with them. Harry had learned that the first summer he had attempted to visit – the first one after he finished school. Severus has taken one look at him and closed the door. Harry had come back the next day, only to be treated the same way. Remembering that the three was a magical number, he had attempted again. It was then that he had been summarily told that Severus did not see students during the summer.

'_I told him I was no longer a student, so that didn't apply. He had glared at me, told me to come in, and then stalked off to his lab. He didn't come out until supper time and was surprised that I was still there. That was the start of this relationship.'_ Chuckling at his own thoughts, Harry let his gaze take in the room that over the last three years had collected his stuff as well. _'At first it was just housemates. I had no where-else I wanted to be, and he put up with me much like during eighth year. Then it evolved into this.'_

Looking down at his hand, he smiled at the ring that adorned his third finger on his left hand. There was remarkable very little negative reaction to his marriage to Severus. Mum and Dad Weasley had just handed him a book filled with notes – ideas that they had obviously been coming up for their wedding since the day he had landed on the man's doorstep for their wedding. George had pulled out a set of matching formal robes, one Snape size and one Harry size. Ron and Hermione had taken him shopping for a ring and asked the jeweller for the ones that they had been putting on hold for the last couple of years. It had been the public that had been shocked, and even they shrugged it off for the most part.

His gaze shifted from the ring to the parchment, and he sighed. _'Yeah, the public wasn't put off at all.'_

Shoving a hand through his hair, Harry considered how to interrupt Severus with this news. "Maybe it will keep till lunch time."

Glancing back at the note, Harry knew that this was going to change everything, and that there was no way that he could keep it from Severus even a moment longer. Severus would truly be madder if he did that than if Harry interrupted him and caused every cauldron to explode by doing so.

Heaving a sigh, Harry headed for an argument. He just hoped that once the dust settled, they could make a feasible plan.

~.~ HP/SS -.-

(**Pekeleke's 'Daring to Soar')**

**Severus surveys the empty room, grieving the life he's abandoning: years of spying. Teaching. Albus' portrait... Why does his need to leave feel like a betrayal?**

**The war is finally over and he's ready to embrace a better, brighter future despite his heart's anxious reminders that he's never risked it successfully. That his past dreams of love have been foolish. Reckless. Dangerous.**

"**You could always stay. We could make it work, Severus. I know how safe you feel at Hogwarts." Harry whispers, kissing his shoulder gently.**

"**No. I want to stop seeking safety, Harry. It's time I dare to... soar."**

~.~ HP/SS -.-

Unlike the Muggle world, each nation only had one magical embassy building with wings that were assigned to each country. These embassies might not be located in the capital city of the country, but in the place where the Ministry of Magic of that country thought the diplomats would be happier living. It was easy to floo them into their Ministry of Magic when they needed to see the diplomats, or they could go out to them and use one of the many conference rooms inside the embassy itself.

The diplomats that lived in these huge places formed their own type of society with their own version of class system. Ambassadors, of course, were the top of the system, followed by the multitude of diplomats that served under them. The spouses of those people held rank under the diplomats unless they were born with political clout in their own country. Office workers and others fell below the spouses. Each level had their own pecking order as to who was the top.

This balance of power was always shaken up when a new Ambassador or diplomat came. The diplomats at the magical embassy in France were pleased to meet Ambassador Harry Potter even though he was replacing one of the oldest and highest ranked ambassadors that resided in the embassy. They had prepared a dinner in his honour, and every ambassador was prepared to show the new one just where he fit in their level, the bottom.

Blanche watched as a young man exited the international portkey terminal. _'Easy pickings. He shall be too easy to control.' _ That of course was the reason that he was meeting the man in the first place, to determine just how much the new one would disrupt their lives. When six other people walked out of the terminal, he began to wonder if the young man was the ambassador at all. Taking the easy way out, he addressed the entire group and waited to see who would answer. "Ambassador Potter, welcome to France. I am Ambassador Henri Blanche. May I ask who are all accompanying you?"

Harry smiled at the man who looked to be a peer of McGonagall. "Thank you. This is my husband, Severus Snape, and my security detail: Anna Kimbel, Lindsey McClure, Cassandra Darsey, Michael Stovall, and Gregory Valce."

Blanche stared at Snape and then the security detail. He knew that the elves had not prepared family rooms for Potter, nor had they expect him to have five members on his security detail. This would change the dynamics of the embassy, even more so since the spouse was not a wife. "I fear we have not adequately prepared for your arrival. We were not informed of the number of people in your party."

Harry compressed his lips into a thin line. This was his first assignment and mistakes were already being made. Surely the embassy could read the numbers on the forms he had to fill out weeks ago. He also wondered why an ambassador of some unspecified country was greeting him. It didn't make sense. "If you could find someone to show Severus and myself to our rooms, and my detail to theirs, we will settle in and give the embassy time to sort out the fine points."

"That is now one of the issues. The rooms prepared for you are inadequate." Blanche was glad that the young man was the ambassador, he had a feeling that he would be easier to manipulate than anyone else in the party. Especially if he angered this easily.

"Then find us somewhere that will work until adequate rooms are assigned to us." Harry snapped, his tone short with frustration.

"Of course, this way." Blanche kept the pleased look off his face as he gestured for them to follow him.

~.~ HP/SS -.-

Severus closed the door behind him, his eyes taking in the room that they had been assigned as temporary housing until a permanent set of rooms could be assigned to them.

"Severus, I am sorry. I told them that there were two of us coming." Harry tried not to let his anger show. He didn't want to make Severus more aggravated.

Heaving a deep sigh, Severus dropped his luggage onto the luggage rack. "It will do for now, Harry. I did say that I wanted to soar, to be adventurous."

Harry rested a hand on Severus' arm. "I will make sure that they know to have a lab facility in available to you."

"We will see what they come up with. Now, the rest of the ambassadors wish to meet up with you, Ambassador Potter. Shall we prepare for dinner?" Severus gestured towards the bathroom. It was time to wash their travel dirt off and go to the meet and greet. "I also suggest that you practice one controlling your temper. It seems as if they wish to goad you into losing it."

Harry nodded. He had noticed his mistake as well.

~.~ HP/SS -.-

Harry growled low as he watched the other diplomats and their wives move away as Severus walked near them. It was like watching snowdrifts in the wind. Severus was the wind and the others were the snowflakes being buffeted by it. When Severus retreated to the far corner of the room, a relaxed atmosphere settled over the Christmas party.

Moving away from the small cluster of politicians and their wives, Harry made a beeline for his husband.

"I can't believe that they are acting like this here. They are supposed to be masters of diplomacy, and should be able to deal with all types of people." Harry handed a drink that he had picked up on the way over to Severus as he spoke.

Severus accepted the glass. "They are not consciously doing it. They developed the habit of avoiding me over the past several months, so they do it automatically."

Harry knew that Severus was speaking the truth. When Severus had joined the spouses of the other diplomats, he had stood out as the only male there. His sharp tongue and inability to handle stupidity had caused him to be quickly excluded. The ambassadors had heard from their wives what type of person Snape was and had come to Harry requesting that he talk to his spouse about his behaviour. Harry had, but not like they had meant. Instead, he listened to Snape complain bitterly about the lack of conversation to be had, even among the diplomats, especially the ambassadors. It was then that Harry suggest that he use his time to find the potions community. Severus had followed him to soar, not to be pulled down into this cesspit of a class system that played at being diplomacy.

The first month after Severus had followed his suggestion had been hard. The man had practically disappeared, so immersed he was into the field he loved. Harry heard from the security team that was assigned to Severus that his partner had landed himself a position in one of the top potion research labs in the country. Harry let him go, refusing to prevent the flight of the one he loved. The wind was pushing the man higher and higher, but further and further from Harry's reach.

A single distress call, one that summoned all the members of the security detail to his aid had brought Severus home. The security detail that was there did a fair job of keeping Harry safe, but Harry had to join in the fight to bring down the Death Eater that had been in hiding. All of it happened before Severus, Valce, and Kimbel made it back. That evening, Severus realized that he didn't know what Harry's schedule was. That realization was the thing that changed things once again. Severus, even though he was soaring high, was flying near Harry now, no longer out of reach.

The diplomats and their spouses still excluded Severus whenever he attempted to join in on any outing or function. That exclusion didn't truly bothered Severus much because he spent much of his time divided between being with Harry, potion research, exploring the country and training the security detail up to his standards.

A hand on the small of his back pulled Harry out of his thoughts.

"You should be mingling more. This _is_ a political function dressed up as a holiday party."

Harry did his best not to roll his eyes, but he knew that Severus could sense his desire to do so. He understood why Severus was pushing him out there. Much to the dismay of the other ambassadors, Harry had proved that he could lead. As time passed, he had used every trick and quirk that he had learned from Severus and had seen Dumbledore use. Right now he was not at the bottom of the pile nor was he at the top, but he was certainly a force to be reckoned with. "Walk with me? I want to see if they will drift away like snowflakes on the breeze if both of us are there."

"Snowflakes?"

"Yes, that is what they resemble as they move to give you space. You are the wind and they are at your mercy."

The small smile curled Severus was just what Harry was hoping for.


	2. A New Assignment

_The wonderful Yen did a flyby edit of this chapter, making it that much nicer. Thanks, dear. ^-^  
><em>

_A New Assignment_

Ambassador Harry Potter glanced about making sure that his entire security detail had arrived to this frozen land. A slow smile curled his lips as he noticed Severus Snape also doing the same thing. Ever since their stay in France, Severus had taken the security detail as his responsibility. Four posts ago, he had been officially placed in charge of them. Unofficially, Harry had been telling everyone that Severus was in charge of his safety since his second post. He also stopped introducing the man as his spouse, but only after Severus insisted. That was at their third post. _'I hate that it feels like I am hiding him – that I am not proud to be with him. I know why he did it -he hated the functions that the other spouses attempted to drag him to. So, he always claimed that he had to be there to guard me, which is how he became known as the head of the security detail. Lindsey didn't argue and let him have control. It did work out for the better, he has been admitted into many meetings and has been able to give me insights that I never would have seen, but...'_ He let a small sigh escape and pushed his thoughts away – it was no use crying over a gross tasting needed potion.

His gaze shifted to the dark blonde that was standing with a watchful air about her. Lindsey McClure was officially the head of the security detail when it was assigned and there were four others under her. Not one of them had made a single sound of complaint when Severus took over unofficially. Harry still believed it was because each one of them had been the man's student at one time, and they valued their lives too much to argue with their former professor.

His attention was pulled back to the small platform they had portkeyed to by the sound of sleigh bells and he felt his eyes widen as a large horse-drawn sleigh pulled up in front of them.

"Ambassador Potter?" The man's accent was thick, but Harry was able to pick out his meaning thanks to knowing Viktor Krum during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Yes, I am Ambassador Potter. Are you here to pick us up?"

"Yes, your luggage goes in the back, and there should be enough room for your entourage and you in the sleigh."

Michael levitated their luggage and gestured for the others to get in. "I'll load this and then we can be on our way. It is freezing out here, even with warming charms."

Harry waited until Severus signalled for him to clamber in. He had learned his lesson in Germany three years ago after the car that he was supposed to ride in had been tampered with. It had nothing to do with the promise that Severus and the rest of the team had extracted out of him, at least that was what he told Ron and Hermione. One day they will have gathered up the remainder of the Death Eaters and sympathizers, but until then, he had to be on his toes.

Michael was quick at loading their luggage, and soon they were on their way. The sleigh slid across the snow, the bells on the horse's collar and reins chiming with each hoof fall.

Harry watched the distant horizon hoping that the embassy was close. Michael was right, it was too cold for the warming charms to combat for a long time, and the breeze created by the sleigh wasn't helping. Trees slipped past giving away to fence posts and finally a building appeared on the horizon.

"Is that where we are heading?" Harry leaned slightly forward so that the driver could hear him.

"Yes, sir." The man flicked the reins, making the bells chime louder. "We'll be there in about five minutes."

Smiling slightly, Harry sat back, leaning against Severus' side, his hand resting lightly on his husband's knee. Severus covered it with his own.

The sleigh slowed to a stop at the front steps of a large manor with lights pouring from all the windows.

"Here we are, Ambassador." The driver tied the reins off and moved to open the small half door that blocked the passengers' exit.

Harry tossed a thanks at the man as he got out. Severus could tell that it was not just reflexive even though it was obvious that Harry was already partially focused on the elderly man standing just in front of the door. He nodded to the driver before he followed Harry up the stairs.

"Ambassador Potter."

Severus raised an eyebrow as the man walked over to shake his hand, bypassing Harry. "I am not the Ambassador." He then gestured towards Harry. "This is Ambassador Harry Potter. I am Severus Snape, the head of his security detail."

The elderly man gave Harry an askance look that quickly morphed into an apologetic one and then held out his hand. "Ambassador Potter, I apologize, I was not expecting such a young person."

As Harry assured the man that it was fine, Severus held back a sigh. Every new post was the same, no one expected Harry to be the ambassador due to his age. The only difference was which one of Harry's entourage was assumed to be him at that post. Even the female members had been addressed as Ambassador Potter at least once; they assumed that Harry was a shortening for Henrietta or Harriet.

"Thank you for your consideration, Your Excellency. I am Ambassador Simon Nigel, and I wish to welcome you to the North Pole."

"The North Pole?" Harry glanced about, before he looked at Severus, the question evident in his eyes.

"I believe that is what they call the Manor, Mr. Ambassador." Severus knew that they were close to the Arctic circle, but they were nowhere close to either the magnetic north pole, nor the physical one.

Nigel nodded. "Yes, we call it that - this is the northernmost magical embassy in the world. Come, I will show you to your rooms. The North Pole does not have separate wings for the different nations, we just have different suites. Most of our retinue are parred down to the bare minimum, and many live at different locations and send reports here if they require our attention. I am sure that you are used to your security detail being housed close to you, but I fear that they will have to share a suite of rooms on a separate floor with the others teams. You and your family shall be staying on the second floor, in the right wing." The man glanced about obviously attempting to find Harry's family. "When shall they be arriving?"

"My spouse will be settling in my room soon. My security detail will show them the way, so don't worry." Harry directed the man through the door. "Shall we start with my room so that my security detail knows where the rooms are?"

"Of course." Nigel gestured for them to follow him, his curiosity evident as he continued to look about in an attempt to spot Potter's family. "This way."

They followed the tall man through the door and up the first set of stairs.

As soon as they reached the second floor another man stopped their progress. Harry did his best not to react as his team went on high alert. Their attention was not focused on the new man but on the surrounding area. They left the newcomer to Severus.

"Excuse me, Ambassador Nigel, I was asked to inform you that your presence in needed in the meeting hall."

Nigel compressed his lips slightly together before nodding. "Thank you, Mr. Lopez. Can you please show Ambassador Potter and his detail to their rooms?"

"Of course." Lopez smiled to the elderly man before turning to Gregory Vance. "Mr. Ambassador, if you would follow me."

Turning sharply on his heel, Lopez headed down the hall the way he had come.

Nigel looked at Potter, spotting the resignation in his face as well as his security detail. "I will see you this evening at the official welcoming." He glanced at Snape and the rest of the security detail before continuing. "A bit of a warning. The elves and the wives take the Christmas season seriously here, so be prepared, most of the manor is decked out in tinsel. The only place that is spared is the entry hall. This one will be completed by the end of the afternoon. The amount of decorations has been known to overwhelm the newcomers."

Nigel watched Snape's lips tighten into a thin line and the rest of the security detail become even more alert while Potter's green eyes brightened.

"Thank you for the warning, Mr. Ambassador. We will see you later at the welcoming."

Potter flashed a smile his way, and then the entire group followed Lopez, who hadn't noticed that he had left the group behind. Nigel watched them leave, wondering if they were going to be fine with the amount of tinsel. That group was on a higher alert than any other that he has seen. He would talk to Madeleine to make sure that this hall was not as covered as normal. Maybe he could get them to not cover every doorway, picture frame, and table edge.

~.~ HP/SS -.-

Lopez did his best to keep his face blank. He was the head of Ambassador Nigel's security detail; he was not going to show his surprise as Ambassador Potter's detail, and the Ambassador himself, went through the assigned rooms checking for any issues. Not one of the other ambassadors' details had ever done that. He waited near the door, his attention focused on the youngest member of the group, wondering how such a child - the black-haired boy couldn't be more than twenty-seven - had succeeded in getting on to an ambassador's detail. Did the boy have connections or skills?

He failed at keeping the surprise off his face when the tall man dressed almost completely in black addressed the boy he had been watching.

"Mr. Ambassador, the rooms are secure."

"Thanks, Master Snape." Harry accepted the formality easily now, but it still grated slightly. He focused on the rest of the detail as they returned to the sitting room. "Go find your rooms, Master Snape will stay here to keep an eye on me."

Cassandra and Anna threw him smiles that barely covered their knowing look. The rest of the detail did a better job at masking their thoughts. Normally they didn't, but they still had company. "Mr. Lopez, thank you for the escort. I am sure I will see you around again."

Lopez nodded slowly, his eyes still wide with shock. Harry saw him give a minute shake of his head. The man then turned about sharply once again - Harry wondered if he knew how to turn gently - and headed out the door. His team left the room followed their guide. The door then closed and Severus' arms were around him. Leaning back against the man's chest, Harry relaxed - it was safe to treat Severus as his spouse now.

"We have about four hours until our meeting with the rest of the residents of this house." Harry felt Severus' lips brush his ear as his words were whispered into it. "Is there anything that you would like to do?"

A hand travelled down Harry's chest and then settled on his hip while the other drew him back into Severus' body. A small gasp of pleasure caught in Harry's throat. It had been too long – Italy had not been conducive to private time with his husband.

A tiny pop ended the embrace with Harry now behind Severus and both with their wands drawn.

"Ambassador Harry Snape-Potter, Master Severus Potter-Snape."

The small elf that watched them with large brown eyes looked familiar to Harry. "And you are?"

"Grumpy, Ambassador Snape-Potter. Grumpy is the elf assigned to take care of you and this room while you are here."

"We do not need the service of an elf." Severus stepped to the side, letting Harry to move next to him. "Also, you are not to call us by our complete names. Ambassador Potter and Mister Snape are acceptable. "

Grumpy shook his head. "Kreacher, Grumpy's brother, told Grumpy to take care of his Masters. Grumpy will call Master Snape-Potter 'Ambassador Potter', but Grumpy will call Master Potter-Snape 'Master Snape' not 'Mister Snape'. Kreacher will not be happy with Grumpy if Grumpy is not respectful to his Masters, and will disown Grumpy if Grumpy does not take care of them."

Harry felt his eyes widen - that was why this elf looked familiar. "Who are you bound to?"

"The Manor, Ambassador Potter. No one controls the elves of the North Pole."

Severus and Harry's eyes met and Harry spotted the answer he wanted in them. "Then Severus and I accept your services, but you are not allowed to spread the word about our relationship to the other beings in the Manor. Master Snape does not want the other ambassadors or their entourages to know that he is my spouse."

Grumpy's ears perked up. "Grumpy can keep a secret. Kreacher says that Master Snape can be more grumpy than Grumpy if he is away from his potions too long." The elf shifted his attention to the Potions Master as he continued. "Does Master Snape need a place to brew his potions?"

Severus shook his head. "That is being taken care of as we speak."

Grumpy frowned slightly but nodded. "If you need another place, let Grumpy know. Grumpy will let you know when it is time to prepare for the celebration this evening. Grumpy will press your robes and have your shoes polished by then."

The elf disappeared with another pop.

"Where were we?" Harry pressed into Severus, his lips trailing kisses up the white neck that had been holding his attention off and on most of the afternoon.

Severus shuddered lightly and he pulled Harry closer. They had plenty of time to test out the furniture in the sitting room.

~.~ HP/SS -.-

Lindsey McClure walked right beside Lopez as her team followed behind them. She knew that Cassandra was already checking out the warding of the hallway just as she had run a scan on Potter's rooms. Gregory was currently looking for all the spells that could be used to spy on the comings and goings in the hallway. Anna was watching their backs, making sure that Lopez had no idea what was happening, and Michael was bringing up the rear of their small group. His task was strictly guard duty, and Lindsey knew that no one would be able to sneak up on them.

"This is the floor that all the details are lodged on." Lopez smiled down at the lady he was sure was the head of Potter's detail, no matter that Snape was the one that reported to the ambassador. "The rooms are in small clusters."

Lindsey stopped when Lopez did, and her team focused on the man as he opened the door that they had stopped next to. Like all the others, it was situated between two suits of armour. Lindsey tried not to stare at the poinsettia crowns and necklaces that the armours were wearing, it was bad enough that there were boughs of pine draped over the entire ceiling and on the floor against the walls, but the poinsettia was far more than she could take at the moment.

Returning her attention to their quarters, she waited on a sign from Gregory and Cassandra before moving towards the door. "Is there another way in or out of this cluster of rooms?"

Lopez almost rolled his eyes. This was the most paranoid detail he had ever had meet. They would learn soon enough to relax. "There used to be, at least according to the tales here, but they were sealed off. So, this is the only way in and out."

Taking in the tenseness that surrounded him, Lopez decided he should let them know that there was nothing to be concerned about here. "Look, I know you are new to the North Pole, but relax. Ambassadors are sent here for holidays. They don't do much work. A few meetings here and there, but for the most part this place is a long holiday for everyone involved. Do your job, but take it easy. Nothing ever happens here."

He looked back down at McClure he grinned. "I know that being the head of the detail is a stressful position, I am Ambassador Nigel's head, but take it from me, give light duties and let everyone recoup from whatever the last post did to you."

"I'll be sure to let our head know." Lindsey almost chuckled at the man's expression. "I am only the second in command. Master Snape is the head of our detail."

Cassandra gave the signal that Lindsey had been waiting for. "Thank you for showing us the way. We'll get settled in and be ready for the big to-do later."

Try as he might, Lopez couldn't image that tall dark man as the head of this detail - he had let his team travel to their rooms without him. That was something he would never do. Giving McClure a slight nod, he headed off leaving the team to get settled in.

Lindsey stepped through the door with the rest of the team coming in behind her. There was a short hallway of doors behind the door. Three on each side of the tiny hall and one at the opposite end. The first door to the left had a plaque on it that showed it to be the room for the team's head. The gold plaque was surrounded by the poinsettia wreath, and Lindsey wondered what potion Snape would brew from the plant. Pulling her attention back to the rooms, she noticed that each one had a wreath on the doors, either of poinsettias or of pine boughs.

"At least the ceiling isn't covered in here."

Lindsey smiled over at Michael. "Nor the floor." She surveyed the others before glancing back at the rooms. "Let's get settled."

The detail flowed around her and started their sweep of the rooms. It was very similar to the one that they had performed on Potter's suite. She waited next to the posted events calendar. There was a space for a duty roster, but she knew that it would never be hung there. Snape was not one to let others know where they were at and when. At least not that easily. No, their roster would be in his lab, next to an inventory checklist. If someone got that far, they would then have to understand the man's code. They each knew what they were called on the roster, but not many would figure out that the list of ingredients and the timing written next to them was a duty roster.

Cassandra was the last to report back to the hall, but it was something that she was used to. It took her longer to cast wards and to connect them with the ones that she had laid down in Potter's rooms than it took the others to complete their checks. She was surprised that Anna was just arriving as well.

Leaning against the nearest wall, she listened to everyone's report.

"There were only audio listening spells in all the rooms, especially the one at the end of the hall. I cast Snape's masking spell on them." Gregory grinned with everyone else.

Snape's spell was one that they would never report to the Ministry, it was too helpful and they were positive that it would be banned if it was known. It basically left the spell there and to all who were listening, it worked properly. To those who were tuned into Snape's spell, they would know where the listening spell was and could manipulate it so that it would report whatever the person wanted it to.

Anna spoke up next. "The secondary ways out were not blocked all that well. There are connecting doors between each room and then two that lead out into the hall, right behind the suits of armour. I opened them all, but left the concealing charm in place."

"Wards are in place. No one can come in or out without Snape or myself knowing." Cassandra remembered a time when the team had fussed and fumed about that. They were not prisoners to be tracked - Michael's words from the first time Snape had insisted on the ward. All it had taken was their visit to Mexico to end the complaints. The person that had broken into their rooms and planted the explosive potion never learned just how Potter's detail survived, but they knew. The only thing Cassandra and the rest of the team never learned was what happened to the wizard that had done it. He just vanished. Some thought that Snape had something to do with it, but she wasn't sure. What they all knew was that Snape was one of the main reasons that the group that was attempting to harm them was caught and brought to justice. It was then that they accepted him as the unofficial head of their detail.

"The rooms are clear of all deadly plants and the furniture is in good repair." Michael never understood why Potter was worried about deadly plants being used as decoration, but it was on their checklist.

Lindsey nodded. "Room assignments are as follows. On the right hand side of the hall will be the ladies rooms - mine is closest to the exterior door, then Cassandra's, followed by Anna's. The left side is the males. Snape's is the one closest to the exterior, followed by Michael's and last is Gregory's. The end room shall be our common room."

"Snape's lab can fit in the common room off to the side, and no one will notice it. There are enough screens and such to make private spaces that even if we had visitors, they wouldn't know what was there." Michael smiled at the relieved looks on the others faces. No matter that they knew that Snape would rarely use the private room down here, they hated going into a bedroom designated as his when they needed a potion. If the lab was in a room that they all had access to it made them that much more comfortable.

"Let's get Snape's lab set up and then check out the rest of the grounds." Lindsey headed towards the common room.

~.~ HP/SS -.-

The grounds were covered in snowdrifts, most of them piling up next to the walls of the Manor and the gatehouse.

"We were told to relax and enjoy ourselves." Lindsey made eye contact with the rest of the detail before looking up to Potter's windows. A shadow moved across them and a smile curled her lip. If anyone needed a holiday, it was those two. She knew that many people around the world thought that Snape was the worst head of detail out there just because he spent an extraordinary amount of time with Potter and not with the team, but the team knew differently. The wards that he and Cassandra wove were only the first of many ways he kept an eye on them. The man was the former Head of Slytherin, he knew quite well how to lead without being right there with them all the time.

"We also know that we have a job to do, so I say we play about and then report to Snape in about an hour."

"I say we give them two. The Italian hardly ever left them alone. Even at night, he had someone pounding on Potter's door. I swear the maid almost lost her life the time that she strolled in and found Snape in the sitting room."

Not one of the detail wanted to know what was interrupted nor where Potter was at that moment, but Snape's temper was not something to be tested for the rest of that night, or the following day. That was only three days ago.

Lindsey acknowledged Michael's comment and continued. "We have the big to-do greeting in three hours, so they should be getting ready in two. We'll stop by then. Let's have something to report."

Leaning down she scooped up a snowball and threw it at Michael, who dodged. The missile hit the wall of the Manor and all of them took a moment to see how the magic that surrounded the building reacted. The snowball fight that broke out came with sticks, stones and other things being thrown inside of snowballs, and the strength of the building was assessed as well as a great fight.

~.~ HP/SS -.-

Lopez was surprised when Mitchell was staring out the window, his eye shining in anticipation and want. His second in command wasn't one who wanted things. "What is it, Mitchell?"

"Can we go have a snowball fight?"

"What?"

Mitchell tipped his head towards the window, indicating that Lopez should look. It took Lopez a moment to believe what he was seeing. He had not honestly believed that that team would have relaxed this much. He glanced back at Mitchell and smiled. "Want to join them? I think most of the team would enjoy it."

Lopez was not surprised when his entire team followed him out the door. Most of the other ambassadors' details were from much warmer climes and did not enjoy playing in the snow, so the news of one that did made them happy. Striding through the snow, he stopped next to McClure who proceeded to knock him flat into the snow.

"What?!"

Blue eyes narrowed at him and then she threw a handful of loose snow up into the air.

"You were almost hit by a snowball, that's what."

"It was a snowball, it wouldn't have hurt that much." Lopez watched as she jumped up to her feet and then the rest of both of their details arrived. Pulling himself up to his feet, he cast a quick drying charm on himself before addressing the other group. "My team would like to challenge your team to a snowball fight."

Mitchell spoke up from behind him. "There are only five of them, sir, and six of us."

"Our Head is currently with our ambassador." Lindsey shot a quick assessing look at the challengers before looking at her team. "Do we accept or not?"

Anna knew that no one would agree until she did, she was the one in charge of evaluating the spells on the Manor. "It would be _fun_, guys. I mean, it isn't like we have much else to do for the next half hour or so."

Cassandra folded her arms. "Well, I for one will be stopping in half an hour. I have other things I want to do in the snow."

Lindsey turned back to Lopez. "What are your rules?"

"Rules? It is a snowball fight. Throw snow, not ice or other things, and work with your team. No magic allowed unless it is to warm you or your partners up."

"Got it. One minute to get the teams separated and then we begin." Lindsey directed her group away from the others.

Anna reported as soon as they were out of ear shot. "The building is well protected. Multiple spells are layered on it to keep it safe from not only the weather and anything else that the Lady or Lord will throw at it, but it is also protected as well as it can be from whatever Merlin might think of using as well."

"There are many surveillance spells around, but easy to modify and even easier to tap into so that we can monitor what they find." Gregory grinned as he started packing snowballs together.

"The perimeter wards need to be checked still, but I will work on it later." Cassandra moved a large pile of snow and began compacting it into a shelter.

"We will need a fort, and then multiple hiding points and shelters so that we can dodge their missiles." Gregory's brown eyes glowed happily. It was time to release some stress in a fun way.

"At least it isn't the Forbidden Forest." Michael nodded towards the tree line that wasn't that far away.

"Treat it carefully anyway. We don't know what can be lurking in there. Wands only if necessary."

The rest of them acknowledged Lindsey's command and then continued their preparations.

Lopez watched as the other team moved out and then waited the requisite minute. Finally, it was time to have some fun. "Are we ready?"

"Ready, sir."

"Let's go."

Snow began to fly.

It was a whoop of delight and joy that caused Lopez and Mitchell to jerk to a halt. It had been a good battle, one like they hadn't indulged in since their school days, but that sound was not what they had come to expect from the other team. They had learned to their dismay that the other team was stealthy, sneaky, had devastatingly good aims and could dodge really fast.

Another whoop brought them back into motion, running in that direction, their snowballs ready to throw. Dodging through the trees, they spotted one of the girls from the other side, aimed and threw hard. They then threw themselves to the ground when they saw the girl's companion, who was currently shaking off a snowball. The sound of laughter pulled their heads up.

The red head was laughing happily at the disgruntled expression on the hippogriff's face. "Sorry, Termagant, I was in the middle of a snowball fight. Go on, I will deliver the Professors' missives and presents to both Master Snape and Mr. Potter. I'll also let them know who delivered."

The massive front talons lifted out of the snow as the beast raised itself up onto its hind legs and shook the packs on its back off into the snow.

The red head then bowed and the hippogriff returned it. "Safe journey home, Termagant."

With those word, the creature took off for the sky, circled once over the Manor and then flew off.

"A hippogriff? Who uses a hippogriff like they are an owl?" Lopez brushed the snow off his robes as he stood up.

"I am officially out of the game." Anna grinned as she levitated the packs. "Professor Hagrid would be most upset if I didn't get these indoors right away. I need to check to see if there is anything that needs to be fed."

"Fed?" Mitchell eyed the packs warily.

"You never know what Hagrid will consider to be an appropriate Christmas present, or what might have slipped into the packs."

"But your team? Your partners... you are deserting them in the middle of a battle." Lopez trailed behind her as they exited the woods and watched as she threw up a handful of loose snow just like McClure had done. This time it was coloured bright blue by time it reached the grey skies.

"I am not facing Master Snape if something happens to this package. My life is worth more than a snowball fight." Anna's serious look faded when Cassandra Darsey appeared, snowball in hand. "I'm done. Termagant delivered and I have to take the packs inside."

Cassandra dropped the snowball and pulled out her wand. "Termagant?" She cast a slightly worried look at the packs. "Do you need help with that?"

"No, I got it. Let McClure know where I went, okay?"

"Will do. It is time to end the game anyway." Cassandra threw up loose snow, which was green this time. It took less than half a minute for the rest of their team to be there.

"Game called on account of Hagrid's delivery and time." Cassandra pointed towards Anna's fading back. "Anna is taking the packs in."

Mitchell looked at the newcomers as they grinned. "Why on account of time?"

It was McClure that answered him. "We have to report to our Head and prepare for tonight's get together. So, we have to stop now so that Darsey can play about. It is time to build snowmen and such. Do you wish to join us?"

Lopez looked at his team, who had all made it to them now. "Do you?"

"Sure! We will make this place look just like a snow globe by time we're done."

Everyone looked at each other, a gleam in their eyes.

"Teams still? Competing on who can make this place look more like a winter wonderland scene found in one of those fancy snow globes? Magic or not?" Lopez shot his question at McClure.

"Minimal magic - warming of a person, solidifying the snow once it has been shaped. No sculpting with it."

"Done."

~.~ HP/SS -.-

Harry leaned against the window frame, his eyes on the snow, but his attention on the man that was pressed against his back and whose hands were resting on the frame next to his. "They should be heading in soon, we should ask Grumpy to bring up some hot chocolate for them."

The small puffs of air ghosting past his neck assured Harry that Severus was laughing quietly. "Yes, I know, I am parenting them again, and every single one of them are older than me by at least five years."

A kiss landed on his neck, and a white berry fell onto the window sill. Turning around, Harry pulled Severus into a deeper kiss, their lips meeting, savouring and then opening for further exploration into well mapped territory.

Another white berry fell onto the window sill.

Severus pulled Harry over to the edge of the window instead of the middle and kissed him again. Another mistletoe berry fell out of thin air. Pulling Harry into his arms, he looked out the window and couldn't quite keep the smile from his lips. Cassandra was making a snow angel while the rest of the team were constructing snowmen and other winter themed sculptures. Even the other team that was headed by Lopez was working on the scene.

He felt Harry turn about in his arms after a soft kiss was pressed to his jaw. "Cassandra is checking the wards, isn't she."

Severus nodded. "She needs to be touching the ground and then she can check them all."

As the teams assembled in front of their scenes, Severus pulled Harry away from the window. "Order the hot chocolate, I am going to retrieve some pepper-up just in case they need it after all that."

A flick of his wand had all the mistletoe berries scattered around the room gathering together, and Severus headed for their bed room and his potions kit. He would put these into a large flask to use later and collect the pepper-up at the same time.


	3. Thinking about a Holiday

_The most wonderful Yen got to this one before it was posted, so you don't have to read the make-do version. ^-^_

_Thinking about a Holiday_

Severus walked beside Harry on their way to the meet and greet, the welcoming party, or your choice of a number of titles, but Severus knew that no matter what it was called, it was going to be a long evening. _'At least we had a chance to be a couple for a while.'_

The memory of their earlier tryst still warmed his heart and he was very glad their security detail was able to get in some fun time of their own as well. He knew they were working for part of that, their report during the hot chocolate and biscuits meeting would have assured him of that even if he hadn't known before.

Even his and Harry's play time was spotted with moments of work. He had laid down a number of trap spells as well as making the windows basically one way. They could see out just fine, but the people looking in would only see their shadows, and those shadows were never entwined. Harry had helped with the traps and then went through the events calendar that was left on the desk in the small office off the main sitting room.

_'There are not that many meetings scheduled. It bears up the idea that we are on holiday here, as Lindsey said Lopez tried to impress upon them.'_

Looking at his team, he could tell that they were still keyed up. Italy had affected all of them hard. He was glad that it didn't take much time to find the ballroom where the Official Welcoming was happening.

"Master Snape, you think they could tone down the decorations some?" Anna stared through the door at the tinsel that was draped from every conceivable surface. There were even Christmas tree ornaments, not on a tree, but floating in thin air.

Harry glanced at the coloured glass balls and groaned. "Red and green. Yes, I know they are Christmas colours but can't they get some other shades. Who markets Slytherin green and Gryffindor red?"

Michael snorted next to him. "I don't know, but I want some Hufflepuff yellow. That colour needs to get a better marketing division."

"Ravenclaw blue needs to as well," added Cassandra.

"Mr. Potter, do you not care to see Slytherin and Gryffindor colours intermingling so freely?" Severus' question was asked in his best professor voice and he could feel the entire group around him jump slightly. He kept his main attention on Harry, doing his best not to look at the room Albus would have loved, but never inflicted on the rest of Hogwarts.

Harry's eyes met his and his voice was so quiet even Michael, who was standing next to him, had problems hearing. "Only when the colours have more freedom to mingle with each other than I have with you."

"Later," was the barely breathed reply. The warmth in Severus' eyes could not be mistaken, nor could the message in Harry's soft answering smile. Severus continued in a louder voice, casting a cooler look over the rest of their companions. "We are obviously on holiday, so we will we shall use it to our complete advantage, but for now, we need to get in there and do our duty."

Stepping through the door, the team spread about, taking up their usual positions. Snape was at Potter's side, and the other five took up positions that allowed them to watch all exits and monitor the refreshment table as well as the servers.

~.~ HP/SS -.-

Severus listened to the ambassadors talking with Harry and to the conversations happening around them. This was perhaps the most productive part of his position and one that used the most of his previously hard won skills. Harry had expressed his concern about Severus lowing his social status in the embassy's rank system when he expressed his desire to be considered one of the security detail. It had taken him a long time to convince his partner that he didn't mind and that it made him happier. _'I am used to being the one is the shadows, to watch and learn, to wait and gather all that we need to know to strike when necessary. It is comfortable, normal. I am glad that Harry accepted that I wanted this familiarity.'_

Shifting slightly, he heard a group of diplomats discussing going skiing in the morning. Another shift brought a conversation about the snowmen outside the Manor. Glancing at Harry, he fought the smile that was trying to come out. Green eyes were twinkling, a slight smile was curving those lips, and the body posture was almost dead on Albus Dumbledore. _'Harry has been perfecting his Albus mode for years, and I think he finally has it down. The group he is talking to is completely taken in by it.'_

Scanning the room, Severus noted where his team was located and what they were doing. There were not that many other security details there, at least not the entire teams, but after Italy not one of their group wanted to be absent. _'Everyone of us is waiting on the other shoe to drop. We left China due to an incident and ended up in Italy, and nothing happened. We were there for six months and not one attack. That is, none unless you count the bleeding Italian diplomat who didn't know when to keep his nose out of Harry's personal life. The man didn't want to believe Harry was married.'_

The Italian, as the team called the man, had met Harry at the Chinese Embassy last Christmas. It was at that time, all due to a Christmas Cracker, that he decided Harry was the perfect man to marry his daughter. Harry had pulled the cracker with the girl because she insisted and wouldn't leave Harry alone until he did. When two rings hit the table, the girl's eyes had widened and her father insisted it was a sign. Even when Harry had shown his wedding band, the man didn't change his mind. _'When we got to Italy, The Italian was there and he didn't relent. The team was ready to start an international incident to make him go away.' _

Severus knew it was due to both the lack of an actual attack and The Italian that his team was on high alert. None of the embassies they had been to were prepared for Harry Potter. It started in France, and that was one place that Severus was sure would know who Harry Potter was. Amazingly enough, they didn't have a clue, or they did not associate the Vanquisher of Voldemort with the youth that they were confronted with. _'Voldemort did a very good job at keeping Potter out of the international news. He was all over the United Kingdom's Wizarding news, but once you got off the island, there was nothing. So, none of the embassies know that they are home to a War Hero and a former spy. Which means they do not know just how much security is needed at functions. Not that they would be able to identify Death Eaters.'_

It fell to Potter's security detail to be on alert at all times since the general security of the embassy was never up to the par needed to protect Harry. _'Since nothing happened in Italy, we are all paranoid that something big is planned for here. Especially as their security is so lackadaisical. They trust the wards around the Manor to keep them safe.'_

~.~ HP/SS -.-

Lindsey kept an eye on the refreshment table and on Snape while the Christmas tunes floated about. The guests were mixing and mingling about on the floor, each one dressed in nice robes and laughing at what the other was saying.

When Lopez slid up next to her, she fought the frown that was attempting to take over her face. She didn't have time for this. _'Or is that why he is here? Is he attempting to distract me? Is Potter or Snape in danger?'_ Her attention sharpened. Neither of those two was going to be hurt on her watch.

"Evening, McClure. I thought your team had relaxed this afternoon, but I see that they are all here. Even your head, though he is still next to the ambassador."

"Evening, Lopez. Of course we are all here, it is our duty to be here, and you did say to complete your duty."

"Want to go out on the balcony? You can see the fairy lights in the woods lighting up the trees. I think a few of them are pleased with our snow sculptures as they are lighting them up as well." Lopez gestured towards the windows that were closed against the cold, but were obviously unlocked.

Lindsey shifted her weight so that she was just out of reach, and her hand rested on her wand. "No, I would prefer to remain where I am."

Shaking his head, Lopez left, wandering towards the windows he had just indicated. She watched him as he changed his path, called away by someone else further in the room. A quick signal to Gregory had him checking out the balcony and its surroundings.

Relaxing minutely, she refocused on the refreshment table and Snape. She would warn him later that evening so that he could check out Lopez and determine if he was a true threat to them.

~.~ HP/SS -.-

Severus walked beside Harry, though in truth his was about a quarter of a step behind him, and many of the diplomats they had talked to had wondered out loud about his presence there. To his credit, Harry didn't go back on his word – he never once said that Severus was his spouse. He never said anything to dissuade the notion either. Severus was patiently waiting on one on these supposedly intelligent men to make the connection. He walked by Harry's side, he wore a ring on his finger that matched Harry's in both colour and design, Harry even called him Severus instead of Master Snape throughout the course of the evening, and had not once introduced him as the head of the security detail. Yet, not one seemed to put two and two together.

"Ambassador Potter."

Severus turned with Harry as they sought out the person calling them over. Both of them spotted the lady, a dark brunette with liberal amounts of grey streaked through it, waving them over. Once they reached the chairs where she was holding court - that was all that Severus could think to call it even though the chairs were currently empty - she smiled at them.

"Ambassador Potter, Mr. Snape, I am pleased to finally meet you. I am Madeleine Nigel, you met my husband earlier today. Please, have a seat."

Harry sat on the short sofa, but Severus moved to stand behind it.

"Both of you. I am very glad to meet a spouse who has half a brain and is far more than a trophy, Mr. Snape. Please, sit."

Severus sank onto the sofa and studied his hostess. There was an air about her that reminded him of Minerva. He had a feeling she missed nothing.

"You know Severus is my spouse?" Harry clutched his hands together in his lap, obviously unsure what to do with them at that moment.

Severus let his own hands rest on his lap as he waited to hear her answer.

"It is obvious to those who are looking, but most will not be looking in the right places." Madeleine picked up a bottle and tipped it towards a pair of flutes. "Would you like some homemade sparkling cider?"

"Homemade?" Harry's attention was caught.

"Yes, the elves allow me to use their space to work on it. It is something to do around here when we get snowed in."

Severus could see the desire to try it in Harry's eyes, though he was doing a decent job of masking it. "Yes, please."

After she poured and Severus sampled the brew, Harry tasted it. He then grinned. "This is wonderful."

Severus was inclined to agree with Harry. It was wonderful. Just the right amount of crispness and the flavour of apples was pleasant.

"Now, Mr. Snape, you must tell me how you were able to get the most enviable position of head of security detail for your husband. I tried for years, but was unable to convince anyone that I was the most suited to guarding my husband's life."

Severus let a small smile curl his lips as he remembered just how he was granted his current position. The head of the diplomatic corps looked at him, at his file, back at him, then focused on the death glare before signing the papers. Building up a healthy fear in the younger generation had its advantages. "It required knowing the right people in the correct capacity."

The smiling green eyes told him that Harry knew exactly what he meant.

"But I must ask that you keep my connection to Harry quiet. It would not do for others to know."

Madeleine nodded while grinning. "Of course not, how else can you escape all the boring spouse functions. I will tell Simon, but no one else."

Severus and Harry agreed. They could understand not keeping secrets from spouses.

~.~ HP/SS -.-

Harry tucked a red blanket around his legs as he settled down onto the sofa. A glance about showed him his entire team doing their own thing. _'Of course they are, we are in the Security Suite, tucked safely in the common room. They will know the moment someone comes in and if that person means to harm us, well … we are in a very defensible position. So, that means that they can relax.'_

Turning slightly, he watched as Severus worked on his experimental potion. That he was still part of the research division of an international potions company was one of the reasons that Harry gave into the man's demands to be invisible. No need for both of them to be on the hunted map, though the notoriety from the potions world would be less deadly than the Death Eater variety that he enjoyed. _'Of course, Severus is also notorious in the Death Eater circles. It is no wonder our detail is paranoid. I would be if I had to be the one guarding us. Living by Moody's favourite phrase would be a way of life. Actually it is a way of life. I am just as paranoid as they are.'_

The potion was the reason that he and Severus were down here at this time in the morning. Breakfast would not be served for another three hours since the Welcoming event lasted until the wee hours in the morning. Scrubbing a hand over his face, Harry drew their bed blanket further up his body and settled down to see about catching another hour or so of sleep while Severus tried to determine if the mistletoe berries would work in his potion. It was an ingredient they had had problems getting enough of to run tests on, but since they kept raining out of their ceiling, the Potions Master had enough, more than enough, to test.

'_Rained down all right. All afternoon, all night, all morning. Every single little kiss. Once we made it back to the room last night, Severus had to put a containment shield around the bed like he does around his cauldrons if he is brewing in less than ideal conditions. We made love to an accompaniment of raining berries. We obviously kissed more that they thought anyone would – mistletoe sprigs started falling as well.' _

Memories of Severus' warm lips trailing down from his mouth over his neck, chest, and abdomen had Harry twitching in interest. Each one of those little kisses – both open and closed mouthed – had been accompanied by the sound of a berry bouncing. When that eager warm mouth reached his cock, Harry couldn't remember if there were berries dropping -all he remembered was Severus' agile tongue and his own swiftly rising pleasure. He continued ignoring the berries as he returned the attention to his love.

It wasn't until they rose that morning that either of them noticed just how many bits and pieces of mistletoe surrounded the bed, coating the floor. After Severus gave him a searing good morning kiss – which was accompanied by more mistletoe pieces – he had cancelled the shield, then with a lazy flick or two of his wand, all the mistletoe was wrapped up in the red blanket that had until then graced their bed.

'_And that is why this blanket is down here, keeping me warm. We sorted the parts into different cauldrons since Severus didn't have any other container big enough to hold them.'_ Giving up on getting comfortable, he watched Severus' fingers - long, gorgeous, wonderfully warm fingers – dropped the berries into a bubbling potion. The small smile that curved those thin lips made Harry's day.

~.~ HP/SS -.-

"No one but the Ambassador is allowed in the meeting."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the guard that was blocking his entrance into the meeting room, one of the two meetings that Harry had on his calendar for the next month. "My Ambassador is not allowed to be in a room without a member of his security detail."

The guard shot a quick look at Potter before looking back at the tall man that stood between him and the British Ambassador. "Surely the man can go to the restroom without accompaniment?"

Harry quirked a half grin. There had been a place or two where even that had not been allowed. It made having your husband as part of your security detail even that much nicer. "I've been accompanied right into the loo itself. It depends on the security level at the time, but yes, I am accompanied into the restroom, and they wait near the sinks typically, or right outside the loo door."

Severus did his best not to focus those few times that he did not need to accompany Harry into the loo but had done so anyway. Quickies had granted a needed relief, and though not as satisfying as taking their time, were still welcomed. "Either I am allowed into this room, or Ambassador Potter is not."

The guard stared first into black eyes, then green, and returned to the black again. Neither of the two was going to budge on this, and he knew that Potter was needed in the meeting. A quick check made sure that no one else was close enough to hear him. "Disillusion yourself, and slip in with him."

It wasn't long before both Harry and Severus were in the meeting room. Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder lightly as the man sat down at the oval table and then retired to a corner of the room. Leaning next to a cut out of Saint Nicholas holding a sack and telling everyone in room to hush by holding his finger in front of his mouth, Severus cast a presence revealing spell. There were a few more guards near the windows, and then the collection of Ambassadors. Obviously, the guard outside didn't normally let others in, or was never asked to.

Slipping slightly behind the Santa, he angled himself so that the entire room was in his line of sight. The only place that he couldn't watch was under the table, and that worried him slightly. _'Harry knows to watch for unexpected happenings, and for them to come from anywhere. I am sure he will check under the table.'_ He didn't relax until he spotted Harry sliding his chair far enough from the table to be able to peek underneath it.

Severus' wand was in his hand when the door was flung open, revealing three more men, each heavily cloaked.

"Ah, Hugo! Thank you." The burliest smiled at the man standing near the guard as he handed off his cloak to him. "The traffic out there is a nightmare. I know that it is the holidays and all that rot, but you would think people would have better things to do."

The other two men also handed over their cloaks, and the one blond shook his head, his German accent marked as he spoke. "You know that holiday traffic is always the worse. I don't know who scheduled today's meeting on such a day. I know," The man waved his hand as if brushing away flies, "the British Ambassador has finally arrived and we can start official business."

The third man looked over the men at the table, not knowing about the wand pointed at him nor the curse that was a breath away from being cast. "Ah! There he is. Your Excellency, Harry Potter, Ambassador of Britain, it is a pleasure to see you again."

The door shut behind them, giving an odd sense of finality to those words.

Severus bit back his curse, knowing that he could not reveal his presence no matter what the temptation. He was there to protect Harry from death and bodily harm, not cause to cause an international incident. Harry could handle The Italian. He noticed that the green eyes that had been warmly glowing just a moment ago, were now glacially cold.

"Mr. Jose Vitrano, what an unexpected meeting." Harry leaned back in his seat, his wand handle discreetly in his hand. "Who have you convinced to bring you here?"

Severus looked at the other two men who had accompanied The Italian, waiting to see who they were. Obviously Harry didn't recognize them, and neither did he.

"Ah, Excellency, it is wonderful that you remember who I am." Vitrano stepped forward, his smile broad as he reached out to take a hand that was not offered.

Nigel took one look at Potter and stepped between the British Ambassador and the Italian diplomat, accepting the hand shake. "Welcome to the North Pole, Mr. Vitrano. Please, have a seat. Ambassador Belka, it is a pleasure to see you again." He shook the hand of the burly Polish ambassador before turning to the last newcomer. "Ambassador Althaus, I am pleased that you made it safely through the traffic."

He moved in a manner that kept himself between Potter and the three newcomers. He didn't trust the look on Potter's face. "Please sit. Refreshments will be here soon, and we can begin this meeting."

It didn't take long for drinks and snacks to appear. Nigel carefully worked people so that the Italian diplomat was not in Potter's easy line of sight. The Italian Ambassador looked mildly surprised at the diplomat's appearance there, which let him know that this visit was not planned. He considered throwing the man out of the Ambassadors only meeting, but was actually worried what Potter's security detail would do when they saw him. Although Potter seemed the least paranoid of them all, he was sure Mr. Vitrano had been just a hairsbreadth away from being cursed.

"Now that we have all arrived, we have some important things to discuss. Then we have the Christmas party to work the details out for." Nigel was glad when Potter settled back in his chair, his attention focused on business.

Severus knew what he was about to do would be illegal if people knew more about mind-magic. That was one of the wonderful things about it being a rare branch of magic – not many people knew it, therefore; it was not banned. His wand had not moved from The Italian since the man had stepped in the door. _'Legilimens.'_

Images of The Italian's daughter, Aida, walking down the aisle was in the forefront of the man's mind._'Too easy... way to easy. Even Harry was better at hiding thoughts when he was up to things as a student.'_ Carefully searching, he looked to see if the man had any clue as to who Harry was. There was nothing besides his desire for his daughter to become the wife of a young, up and coming ambassador. No knowledge of the Potter or Black fortune, or of Harry being the cause of Voldemort's demise. It was also clear that he didn't believe that Harry was married. He had an excuse for everything that pointed to it.

Pulling out of the man's mind, Severus settled in to observe the art of political talk. He had groomed Harry on how to survive on this field, but he would be the first to admit that Harry had learned as much from analysing his dealings with Albus.

When the discussion switched gears, Severus was inclined to tune it out, but as The Italian sat up straighter in his seat, his wand once again pointed at the menace. The top of Santa's sack made a perfect wand rest, aiming the stick right at the man's head.

"Is this Christmas party a couples party?" Vitrano leaned slightly on the table to get a better look at Nigel's face.

"It is a celebration for everyone here." Nigel let a small smile curl his lips. "The security details, spouses, families, diplomats, and clerical staff are invited. It will be tomorrow night, on the evening of the Winter Solstice, as we know most families will want to spend Christmas in private celebrations."

"What about those who wish to celebrate the Solstice, the Yule time?" Harry did his best not to figure out where Severus was in the room at that moment. Each year they were forced into a Christmas celebration that Severus partook of, but they never conflicted with Severus' preferred Yule celebration. Admittedly, the days of both the Christian and Pagan Yule celebrations overlapped, but by this time Harry knew that the Winter Solstice was a big day. Most of his detail celebrated the Yule with Severus.

Harry watched as Vitrano narrowed his eyes.

"You celebrate that Pagan day?"

The words were almost spat out, and Harry was positive that he saw Santa tremble slightly. "I do. How is that a problem, Mr. Vitrano?"

Harry knew he hit a sore point when the man coloured.

"That will have to change when you marry my daughter, Mr. Potter."

Harry stood slowly, his eyes darkening. "You have chased me about for an entire year, badgering me about wedding your daughter. I have told you since day one – since those two confounded rings fell out of the cracker – that I am married, happily married, and have absolutely no interest in her. Maybe she should have pulled the cracker open with the young man sitting next to her instead of crossing the entire banquet hall to find me. Not to mention that she badgered and harangued me for ten minutes straight before I gave in and pulled it with her. It is a mistake I will never make again. That you have followed me here, that you have continued to harass me about something that can never happen, puts you in a bad light with me and my government. My Minster pulled me from Italy to escape this issue. He had hoped placing me this far away from your daughter and your country would give you a hint."

Vitrano stood as well, resting his weight on his hand as he leaned against the table. "A ring on your finger and your word, that is all the proof we have that you are in a relationship. No one has seen your spouse, no one even knows her name. You travel with no one other than your security detail, and yet you are trying to convince the world that you are married. I, for one, don't believe it."

A quiet gasp went up from all the ambassadors who were being unwilling witnesses to this spectacle.

Nigel watched as Harry clenched his left hand, his thumb caressing the band there, and remembered Madeleine's story last night. _'He and Snape are together but there is no way to tell anyone else. I promised through Maddie that I wouldn't.'_ He almost started when a small white berry appeared on the table and he remembered the breakfast conversation.

"Mr. Vitrano, I believe I have the proof that you seek." He picked up the berry. "Ever since the Ambassador arrived yesterday, once he was left in his suite, the mistletoe spell has been going off, responding to the trigger. I believe it was mentioned this morning that the house elves were having to be sent out to gather more mistletoe to keep up with the demand."

"Trigger?"

Harry felt a mild blush coat his cheeks, but couldn't keep the smile off his face either. "Yes, trigger, Mr. Vitrano – a kiss. In this instant, the spell is triggered by any kiss. If my partner wasn't … fascinated by such things, I think this morning would have been far more disagreeable."

The rest of the ambassadors snickered at the suffering expression on Harry's face.

Vitrano sat down, his eyes still narrowed. "It doesn't mean you have a spouse – you could easily be having an affair instead."

Harry turned slightly, focusing his attention on Nigel. "Is there time to celebrate the Solstice before or after or during this party? If not, I am hereby informing you that my party will not be capable of attending."

"We shall see what we can arrange, and the first thing we need to know is how much time you need and when." Nigel gestured to Potter's abandoned seat, hoping that the man would join in the conversation.

Severus watched as Harry settled down and then leaned against the wall, feeling conflicted. He knew that his refusal to be put into the spotlight was sometimes a trial to Harry, but the scene that had just played out put it in stark relief. Because of Harry's promise to him, Harry had been unable to defend himself and prove that he was not available. He was part of Harry's problem, not just The Italian.


	4. Christmas Presents

_Christmas Presents_

Severus signed the letter he had worked all evening composing. Laying his quill down, he waved the ink dry and then closed his eyes. A sigh sounded out of him as he let the parchment roll up and he sealed it with a tap of his wand. Now, no one but the person it was intended to could open or read his missive. It took less time to go through the protocol for sending post from the embassy to the British Ministry than it had taken to write it.

Severus walked slowly back to Harry's and his rooms, his mind filled with wondering how his missive would be received. His steps came to a halt outside one of the many parlour doors, his eyes going wide at the sight that greeted him. There, lining up along the walls and out the large patio doors, were children ranging from toddlers to first years. That was not what had stopped his feet though. No, it was the man dressed as Santa sitting in an ornate chair near a lit fireplace.

Severus melted against the wall, a tactic he had not used since his Hogwarts years - his student years – and slipped through the door and behind a tapestry. He moved as close to Santa as he could without giving away his presence. Focusing his senses, he watched as child after child sat on the man's lap. Part of his wanted to hurl the children to safety, and another part was positive he was mistaken. The man sitting there could not be Rudolphus Lestrange.

Grasping the coin that was always in his pocket, one modelled after the DA coins created by Hermione, Severus sent a silent message to the entire security detail and Harry. He needed Rudolphus to react to someone, and he wanted Harry there to guard his back as he exposed himself. The security detail would keep the children safe. Moving carefully, Severus stopped near the edge of the tapestry.

His coin warmed under his fingers with Harry's signal letting him know everyone he had called was there and ready. Closing his eyes briefly, Severus pulled up a persona he had not used in years. Flinging the tapestry aside, Severus Snape, Professor and Death Eater, strode across the room, stopping in front of the Santa, his wand drawn and the children behind him.

Santa jumped to his feet, wand in hand, and the child that had been upon his lap tumbling to the ground. Severus didn't waste time stopping the child's fall, and was glad when someone else did.

"Ah, there you are, Snape."

Severus recognized that booming voice and let his face become more glacial as Lestrange continued.

"I've been scouring the world for you and you can have no idea how pleased I am to have found you."

Severus knew the moment his team moved in and when Harry stopped behind him.

"Rudoplhus Lestrange." The word was spoke in a low hiss, one all his former students recognized as Snape at his worse. "Thank you for stopping by and giving me the best Yule present I could think of receiving."

"Hah! I would never bring you a present."

That was all the confirmation Severus needed of the man's identity. A slash of his wand had a spell flying toward the Death Eater.

Lestrange dodged to the side and the chair fell in pieces. "Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" His wand was moving sending a spell towards Severus.

A quick shield stopped the Blasting charm from finding its target.

"You lost that title long ago, Lestrange." Severus noted the children were outside of the room, and that Madeleine Nigel was standing in the doorway, her wand drawn in defence. Gregory, Michael and Anna were surrounding the children while Lindsey and Cassandra were in the room, one near the door and the other quickly checking behind all the tapestries and other decorations.

Harry moved out from behind him, spells already flying from his wand.

Lestrange's eyes widened even as he dodges the two Incarcerous spells and laughed. "I didn't know you were still babysitting the Saviour of the Wizarding World, Severus."

A feral smile curled Severus' lips and with two quick flips of his wand while the man was distracted laughing he moved closer to his target. "I am not the only one stuck in old habits, now am I."

Lestrange gasped and clawed at his throat. Severus stood there watching as the man slowly turned a blue shade, his fingers loosing their grasp on his wand. Once Harry had summoned it away, Severus bound the Death Eater with ropes. Only when he was positive Lestrange would not get away did he flick his wand.

Lestrange drew in a long shuddering breath while four people stared down at him. "You are still as black as they come, Severus." His head shot up and glared into the cold black eyes looking down at him. "You should have rotted in Azkaban with the rest of us."

Lindsey cast a silencing charm on the prisoner and nodded to Cassandra. A quick signal to Michael had him running through the doors. Madeleine barely moved out of the way in time.

Cassandra grabbed the ropes now binding the prisoner's hands, Michael put the man in choke hold. "We'll take care of this one, sir."

With that, the portkey strung between them activated, taking them straight to the Ministry holding cells.

Severus conjured a new chair after banishing the pieces of the old one as Harry and the team erased all other evidence of the fight.

"Mr. Snape, who was that?" Madeleine tried not to start when those black eyes focused on her. In all her days, she had not seen anyone quite as cold and calculating as this man appeared at that moment.

Harry rested a hand on Severus' arm before he answered for his partner. "His name is Rudolphus Lestrange. He is one of the reasons my detail is so … diligent. At least we caught him and he appeared to be alone."

Severus rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "He was, you are safe."

Harry whipped about, his eyes narrowing. "He was after you! Not me. He was genuinely surprised I was here."

Dark eyes looked deep into green ones, spotting the worry and fear in them as well as the knowledge it was not going to end anytime soon. "We stick together Harry, and we will always know where the other is, and we can guard the others back."

"Works better that way, far better than you just guarding mine." Harry pulled a tight smile onto his face. Turning slightly, he looked back over at Madeleine. "Do you need us for anything else? If not I think it is time for us to slip away. No need to create more of a ruckus than what has already occurred."

"Go on. I have to find someone else to be Santa for the children now." Drawing a breath, she watched as they left the room as if nothing had happened.

A moment later Santa came through the door, his eyes bright with laughter. "I am sorry I am late. Did something happen while I was missing?"

Madeleine stared into the man's face trying to determine if this one was safe to let near the children. She blinked as recognized the man as one of Potter's security detail and then a slow smile curled her lips. She was well aware of the children pressing around her. "Someone arrived impersonating you."

A smile curled the lips almost hidden by the white beard and moustache. "I am sorry if my early Christmas present was scary, but I knew all would be well."

A childish voice spoke up. "You knew the bad man would be captured? You know what we wished for from the bad man?"

Santa dropped to one knee and looked the little girl in the eye. "I knew Severus Snape and Harry Potter were here, and that they would not let their present escape. As for your wishes, why not say them again, just in case my elf didn't hear over the plans being made."

Standing up, Gregory headed for the chair. He had always wanted to play Santa.

~.~ HP/SS -.-

Harry stood stock still, staring at the man attempting to understand what he just said. "You want my spouse to join the other spouses singing Christmas Carols?"

He caught sight of Lindsey's shoulders shaking slightly where she stood at her post near his suite's door.

Althaus smiled and gave a slight nod of his head. "We moved the Christmas party to Christmas night just to accommodate you and your spouse, surely you can agree to join in this small function. They will stay with more secular songs, or ones open to interpretation."

Harry sighed lightly, staring into space while wishing Severus was there to give him some hint of what to do. His partner was currently immersed in a long distance floo call debating over the use of some ingredient in some unknown potion. Coming to a quick decision – they did owe the ambassadors for moving the party date for them – he focused on Althaus. "We will be happy to lend a hand at the carolling."

"We?" The German Ambassador frowned slightly.

"Yes, we. My security detail, my spouse, and I will all attend the event and lend our voices if they wish us to." Harry almost laughed at the resigned slump of Lindsey's shoulders.

Althaus raised an eyebrow at that but just nodded. "I will let Mrs. Nigel know you are to be expected."

~.~ HP/SS -.-

Severus felt he did well at not yelling at Harry for volunteering them for this. Albus had never got off as easy, but then again, Albus never buggered him to the mattress for accepting either. _'Thank goodness – that would be too scary to imagine.'_

As they walked through the ballroom door, Severus noticed Madeleine had positioned herself in a way that she could work while watching the other wives during their arrival. After the Santa event, he was not positive of his welcome with the one spouse he had come to appreciate. The glint of satisfaction in her eye eased his uncertainty.

"Master Snape, I am glad you and your detail are here today. Ambassador Potter, I am sure you can find other things to entertain yourself." Madeleine almost laughed at the quickly masked surprise on Potter's face.

"I will be staying since my entire detail is here. I am not allowed to be without them."

Severus watched as Harry settled into a nearby chair, a small smile curling his lips. His attention shifted as one of the other women approached the group, singling out the three girls, Cassandra having made it back last night.

"Which one of you are the ambassador's wife?"

A wave of jealousy, one he thought he had quelled a long time ago, surged through Severus. He didn't expect one of his team to lay claim to Harry, but for someone to think that one of them might be was not acceptable. Grappling with the green-eyed monster, he forced it away. There was no place for it here, not now.

"None of us are. We are members of his security detail." Lindsey cast a cautious look at Potter and then Snape before making sure her gaze landed on every member of the team in equal measure. "We are not going to revel who Ambassador Potter's spouse is, so let's move on. You have carols you want to sing and refreshment you want passed out. Tell us what to do and we'll get it done."

At the knowing look that passed between the other ladies, Severus bit back a sigh. He met Madeleine's eyes over the others heads. "Shall my team run a perimeter sweep before we set up?"

Madeleine nodded yes to the surprise of the other wives. Watching the team fan out, Madeleine knew the only reason her team wasn't there was because she knew Potter's would be. After the Santa incident, she didn't want to take any chances. _'Simon and I are the only ones who know just what happened that day. The children only mentioned an early Christmas present, and there was no one else there to see or hear anything.'_ They had decided not to mention anything, but had quietly increased the security on the Manor itself. It didn't change the fact that she was more than happy to let Potter's team sweep the area.

While the sweep was being done, Madeleine convinced the other wives it would be a good idea to have the male voices in their group.

Harry perked up from where he was sitting next to the door, watching Severus work. "I can mange the refreshments while you sing. I'll keep anyone from spiking the punch bowl and slice cake. It'll be fun."

"Thank you, Excellency." Madeleine put a box of sleigh bells on the table. "Do you mind hanging these about the room as well?"

Levitating one set of bells to the ceiling, Harry grinned as he also charmed it to ring in time with the music. Flitwick had taught him the spell over one of the Christmas holidays. "Not in the least."

While Harry was discretely changing colours of the floating Christmas ornaments between floating up bells, the chorus practised the songs.

~.~ HP/SS -.-

Harry stood behind the refreshment table, doing his best impression of a waiter, as guests streamed into the room and gathered about talking. Most of them stood near a tall tree that was nothing like the little one up in his room. _'Mine look like the tree I saw in a Christmas special the day the Durselys had gone shopping and I could get to the telly. I think it was a Charlie Brown Christmas special. Any rate, ours is a small tree planted in a pot. Severus calls it a Solstice tree. At least he allows me to decorate it however I want.' _

A tiny smile curved his lips as he thought about how the other characters had given Charlie Brown such a hard time for the tree he purchased. His team has picked on him every year about his tree choice, but the tiny tree always reminded him of the true meaning of Christmas. It was not the presents or the family and friends that gathered about. No, the true meaning was the birth of Christ by a very brave girl and her husband. _'Severus once teased that Mary was either a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff, and Joseph was a Hufflepuff.'_

Focusing back on the crowd, he watched as Michael and Gregory ushered the guests to their seats before joining the other performers. The lights in the room flickers, and the talking hushed.

As carols filled the room, Harry soaked up the sound of Severus' rich baritone sounding beneath the entire group. _'I want to show the world he is mine. I don't want to hide us, I don't want to hide what he means to me.'_ Closing his eyes, he let that rich baritone fill him. _'Severus wanted to soar, to fly far from his past, from all that held him down. Maybe I am holding him back – I know he isn't flying as high as he could because of me. When he was known as my partner, I was a weight holding him down. I still am.' _ Clutching his fingers onto the edge of the table, Harry rested his gaze on the man he loved. _'I can't let him go, though. I just can't. So, we continue on as we have. No regrets. We are as we are.'_

Releasing the table, Harry let his happy mask slip back into place. Severus would never know he was dissatisfied.

Later, during the performance, Harry grinned widely as Severus shot him a disbelieving look as the rest of the people were trying to figure out who was causing the bells to chime.

~.~ HP/SS -.-

Christmas morning dawned, the sunlight flooding Severus and Harry's bedroom. The light picked out the edges of the two glasses left, forgotten, on the coffee table sitting in front of the low burning fire. It As it moved through the room, it glinted off the sheen of sweat that covered the two intertwined bodies.

Harry felt a moan escape his throat without his permission. He didn't mind though since the sound caused Severus to finally push into him. Arching his back off the bed, he quickly dropped back and canted his hips up, forcing his lover deeper. The chuckle that sounded near his ear came quickly after Severus' own gasp of pleasure.

"Demanding, aren't you. Can't wait, eh?" Severus stroked a few times, loving the feel of Harry around him, under him. Each stroke sent him higher and higher, soaring like he loved to do. Leaning in closer, he kissed Harry's lips before travelling down his neck and shoulder alternating between gentle nips, licks, and the fleeting press of lips.

A shudder shook him as Harry's hands found their way to his back, nails gently scoring paths down his ribs to his waist where those hands clasped hard onto his hipbones.

"Har-r-r-ry." His release took him by surprise, just as Harry's covered his chest. Slumping onto his trembling forearms, he rested his forehead on Harry's, their breathes intermingling between them.

The absolute bliss of their release was fleeting but the wind it gave under his wings was longer and stronger than anything else. He could soar further than any time else in his life, as long as Harry was there to support him, to anchor him, to be with him.

Slipping out of his lover's body, Severus rolled over and pulled Harry into his arms. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

A small smile curled Harry's lips. "And a Merry Yule to you, Severus."

Severus rested his head gently against Harry's, their messy black hair blocking the view of the fireplace and the pair of wine glasses Grumpy hadn't cleaned up yet. The same small smile that graced Harry's lips curved his own. Last night they had curled up on the sofa, sipped wine, and talked - cuddled according to Harry - the wee hours of the morning in. Pulling Harry close, he drew the blanket over them. It was time to catch another quick nap. The glasses would have to wait a bit longer to be cleaned.

~.~ HP/SS -.-

"Harry, Molly out did herself this time." Severus held up the dark grey jumper with a cauldron steaming away on the front of it. Under it was a wand and a knife crossed where the flames should be.

"That is the Mastery emblem for Potions, isn't it?"

Severus nodded slowly, his fingers curling into soft wool. "What is on yours this year?"

Harry held up his present. It was burgundy with a 'HSP' on it. The letters were so woven together that it took a moment to see what they were. At first glance they appeared to be a bit of Celtic knot work. "She truly did out do herself."

Severus watched as Harry lowered the jumper to his lap, his fingers tracing over the letters. He also noticed the number of times they went over the 'S'. Leaning closer to his partner, he caught the moving hand. "Let's slip these on and then head down to see what she designed for the team this year."

A green gaze shot up to meet his, and those eyes were filled with uncertainty and a deep desire.

"I can wear it? It has the 'S' on it."

The hope that laced Harry's voice told Severus he was doing the right thing. Raising an eyebrow and folding his arms for the effect, he answered. "I should not have to repeat myself, Mr. Snape-Potter."

The happiness that shone from Harry's face clenched his decision.

~.~ HP/SS -.-

Severus came to the conclusion that Molly had a sense of humour. He had decided that a long time ago – she survived her children – but this year she out did herself with the jumpers she had sent to the team. Each were a dark shade of blue and on the front was a sleigh filled with items that represented the team member it was gifted too. The blown snow from under the sleigh runners formed their initials. Crossing over to a mirror, Severus looked closely at the steam rising from his cauldron and notice it had 'SPS' worked into it. A curl of satisfaction wrapped his heart. He realized he missed the Potter attached to his name.

"The jumpers are a hit this year." Harry grinned.

"At least you and Master Snape can wear yours all year. Our are definitely Christmas' Jumpers." Anna ran a hand over hers and then tugged at the bottom hem, her smile showing that she didn't mind.

"We need to have our portrait taken so we can send it back to Mrs. Weasley." Gregory pulled out his camera. "I still remember the first year that she didn't receive one. That howler is not something I want to relive again."

Severus turned about quick enough to see the rest of the team nodding and Harry chuckle. "Outside. She needs to see the North Pole as well."

"What about The Italian and his daughter?"

Lindsey's question caused Severus to look over at Harry. "What would you like to do?"

The dark messy head tips slightly to the side. "Have them take the picture."

Laughter followed the group as they headed outside.

~.~ HP/SS -.-

Aida Vitrano had searched the Manor high and low looking for her soon to be husband. Her father already had everything arranged for a New Year's Eve wedding. Their marriage kiss would be at midnight, sealing them together forever and starting their year and life together perfectly. The daydream was filling her mind when she saw him and his security detail crossing the front entry hall, heading for the door.

Rushing down the stairs, Aida succeeded in getting outside before them through a parlour garden door. She rounded the side of the building the moment the group clumped in the front of the Manor.

"Ambassador Potter," She stepped carefully through the snow, trying to look elegant while sinking in ankle deep snow. " I am so happy to have finally found you."

A frown marred her face as the head of the security detail moved and blocked her view of her young man.

"You have been looking for me?" Potter's voice sounded out from behind the taller man.

Aida shot a glare at the tall man as she made it the wind swept walkway everyone else was on and then smiled as she moved so that she could see Potter. "Ever since Father and I made it here. Merry Christmas to you."

Green eyes looked at her, and she was transported to her daydream where those eyes were shining down at her as the priest declared them man and wife.

"Merry Christmas." Harry watched as the brown eyes glazed over and Miss Vitrano was lost in her mind. A hand slid down his back and rested at his waist, causing him to stare at Severus and not at Miss Vitrano. If he hadn't been so familiar with Severus' touch, he would have hexed first and then looked. Severus was not looking at him nor was his face giving away that he had done anything out of the ordinary, but the warmth of his hand was still there.

"Miss Vitrano." Severus' voice brought the girl back to the present. "Would you be so kind as to take our picture in front of the North Pole?"

Harry stood very still, trying not to draw attention to Severus' hand. He didn't want to dislodge it. Light brown eyes focused on him.

"You want your picture with these people?"

Harry could tell the moment she realized they were all out there in jumpers, and that at least half of them matched. "Yes, Mum sent us jumpers and we thought it would only be right to send her a picture of us in them."

"Your Mother sent you those? She sends presents for your security detail also?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the shocked tone. "If you are part of the family, Mum will make you a jumper. Will you take our picture?" 

"Do you have a camera?" The disbelief that covered Aida's face was evident in her voice.

Gregory held his out. "Just push the button on the top and that is that. I've already calibrated it."

Accepting the camera, Aida watched as the group shifted about. They finally settled with the security head and Potter in the middle surrounded by the other members of the security detail. Lifting the camera, she snapped their portrait. It wasn't until she was handing the camera back to the man who gave it to her, that she noticed how close the head of the security detail was standing to Potter. Her eyes narrowed slightly and moved to stand just as close. "Tonight, will you dance with me?"

Aida noticed the glare aimed at her over Potter's head, those dark eyes seemed to promise worse than death. She fought the need to move away from her chosen partner.

"It would not be a good thing if I danced with you." Harry stepped closer to Severus, placing a few more inches between him and the girl. "My spouse is well aware of your father's attempts to marry me off to you, and would not look kindly upon with our dance."

"Spouse?" Aida folded her arms across her chest after the detail had moved towards her the moment she reached out for Potter's arm. "I've never seen your spouse. I agree with Father, I doubt that you have one. It is all a ruse."

Harry sighed as he moved around her, his party following in his wake. "Thank you for taking our picture."

With that they disappeared back into the Manor.

~.~ HP/SS -.-

The snowstorm blew in at lunchtime. Wind was whipping about the Manor and snow was pelting the windows. The inhabitants of the embassy could hear the ice clicking against the panes of glass only to fall with a soft plop into the snow that was forming more drifts against the edges of the house.

Harry and Severus had retired to their rooms not long after the storm had blown in, and had invited the team up with them. The ground floor rooms were not easy to heat and Harry could already feel a chill setting in. The team had agreed and now everyone was sprawled about the sitting area. There was a long table against the outer wall covered with remains of Christmas lunch Grumpy delivered earlier.

"She is going to try something tonight." On the sofa, Harry leaned against Severus' side as he considered the flames in the fireplace. "They both are."

Lindsey settled deeper into her chair, her wine glass balanced precariously on it arm. "Everyone is invited, Harry. We'll stop them, that is our job." The rest of the detail agreed with her.

Severus tightened his arm around Harry and spoke in a voice so low that no one else in the room heard. "They don't have a chance. I will never lose you, Harry."

Sighing softly, Harry wished Severus would show The Italian and his daughter just how futile their attempt really was.

A soft pop came from the corner of the room, signalling Grumpy's presence. Harry moved enough to see the small elf. "Can you take the leftovers, dress them up and take them to a family that needs them? Maybe include another duck, as that one didn't last. Or a roast."

Grumpy nodded, his ears flopping about his head. "Of course, Ambassador Potter."

The food and the elf vanished.

~.~ HP/SS -.-

Jack Frost himself had decorated for the Christmas Assembly. The ballroom's windows were covered in a frost that crept in from the edges of the frames to the center. The pattern looked as if a finger had trailed across the glass directing the path of the crystals that now glinted in the candle light.

Harry tried to focus completely on the frost patterns and how the light of the Christmas candles played on it. The party had started hours ago, and as normal, his team was flung far and wide. Madeleine and Simon Nigel had taken Severus off not long ago, leaving Harry to watch the dancers swirling about on the floor.

'_I did watch them. Couples dancing about, laughing, and enjoying themselves. I despise parties like this.'_ He reached out and let his finger tip touch the glass, tracing the pathway of Jack's fingers. It was parties like this one that made him feel the most alone. Severus was so distant during them and what he wanted was displayed everywhere. _'I know, no one can know about us. It doesn't change that I want to dance with him, I want to walk with my hand on his arm, or his on mine. I want to be a couple!'_

Clenching his hand into a fist, he rested it against the ice cold glass as his eyes slipped shut. He didn't know just how much longer he could keep up this deception. Forcing his hand and eyes open, Harry turned to survey the room. Instead of focusing on the happy couples, he studied the Christmas candles. There were green, red and gold ones scattered about the room. White ones were suspended from the ceiling casting a warm light over the entire assembly.

Moving away from the windows, Harry drifted by Cassandra's position and a small grin peaked out. There was now a yellow and blue candle in the collection of red and green.

"Good evening, Ambassador Potter."

The voice had Harry turning about slowly, his hand on his wand. The Italian was behind him and he was positive the man's daughter was close.

"Good evening, Mr. Vitrano, Miss Vitrano." Harry was glad none of his feelings reflected in his voice.

Aida moved forward, her hand reached out to rest on Harry's arm. "It is a good evening now, Mr. Potter."

Harry moved out her reach and looked about for someone, preferable Severus, so he could escape.

"I know you wish to dance with my Aida tonight. It is Christmas, and who would not wish to dance with their beloved on this day?"

Harry's attention was quickly yanked back to the two he had wanted to avoid at all cost this evening. Seeing no escape and not wishing to dance with anyone but Severus, he answered in a honeyed tone. "You are most right, it is a night to dance with one's beloved, if you have one. Alas, I cannot find mine at this moment. I am sure your daughter will find many willing partners out there, but I fear I am not one." Turning on his heel, Harry quickly headed towards the frost covered window once again.

A growl almost escaped his throat as Aida Vitrano followed.

Aida called out to him as he walked quicker. "Where are you going?"

Desire to run, to escape all that he couldn't have, all that he wanted, was so thick Harry nearly flung open the window to flee out into the nearby forest and finally find peace. It was only the knowledge of Severus' reaction held him back. Keeping his back towards the girl, Harry answered. "Away. I told you this morning we would not be dancing, and I meant it. You are not welcome near me. I would be happy never to see you again in my life."

~.~ HP/SS -.-

Severus checked with his team to make sure all was still clear of danger. The Nigels had pulled him away to talk about the security in place for the assembly. While he was talking to them, Grumpy had called him away to take a floo call from his research partners. He made that conversation quick – he didn't want to leave Harry alone tonight and he had already been gone far too long.

Looking around, he finally spotted Harry across the room with Aida Vitrano. Hot waves of jealousy burned through him, flooding his heart and mind. He struggled against the feelings and eventually had them under control. It would do no good to curse Miss Vitrano within an inch of her life, there were too many witnesses.

Moving across the room, he didn't notice that his robe billowed about him reminiscent of his professor days, but his team did and moved to determine where the threat was coming from. Cassandra shifted to watch The Italian better, while the others made their way to either guard doors or Snape's back.

Severus reached the quiet corner where Harry was in time to hear his partner's answer to the girl who couldn't take no for an answer if her reply was anything to go by.

"You are going to marry me! And it is going to be in two weeks. Father has got everything put together – we shall be wed on New Year's Eve, and our first kiss will be at midnight."

'_This ends here.'_ Severus loomed up behind Miss Vitrano, casting his muffling spell at the same moment. "There is no way you can marry him. I know Harry has repeatedly told you he was married, and I guarantee you that it is the truth."

He could feel the surprise rolling off of Harry, but he couldn't spare a moment to look at him. Miss Vitrano had whipped about, her eyes going wide before suddenly they narrowed.

"You are just a member of his security. You have no say in what Mr. Potter can do." Arms crossed under an ample bosom while Aida glared up at him. "And who gave you the right to call him by his given name? You _surely_ cannot be on first-name basis with him."

Severus made eye contact with Harry and he held that green gaze while he answered her. "As _Harry's_ spouse, I have plenty of say in if he is going to marry someone else, and I can certainly use his given name."

The absolute joy washing over Harry's face assured Severus that he had made the right decision. Looking back at the girl, he was pleased that he got to see her utter disbelief and shock.

"Yo-o-ou? _You_ are his spouse?! Why are you playing around? There is no way you can be married to him. I don't believe you!"

"Why not? Is it so strange that I would love a man as wonderful as Severus?"

A warm glow of happiness filled Severus' heart at Harry's answer. Miss Vitrano spun about again, her robe flaring around her ankles.

"It is too easy of an out. You should have chosen one of the girls. That blonde would have done it – the one all the other women are saying is your wife. She denied it of course. That is how I know you are not married."

Severus shook his head slightly, and his tone of voice was one he reserved for his densest pupils. "McClure did not deny it because Harry was not wed, but because he was not wed to her. Harry is wed to me. It is as simple as that."

The next song started playing, and Severus moved around the sputtering girl to Harry's side. "Go find someone else to harass. Harry and I are going to dance."

Pulling his husband to the dance floor, Severus made sure to let Michael know to watch Miss Vitrano closely.

Harry swallowed hard, his eyes searching Severus' face as he was pulled into the man's arms to dance a waltz. His dreams were coming true, or he was sleeping on his feet. "You told her. She is going to tell everyone."

"Yes, I did, she will and it is okay if she does. They will all know soon enough, Harry." Severus pulled Harry closer, the distance between them now showing a familiarity instead of formality.

"But … but you … you want to soar, to fly far and wide. If you let everyone know, you will be trapped again." Harry bit back his hope, not daring to believe anything.

"I did want to soar, Harry, and I am soaring. I am soaring further than I had ever believed possible because of you. Now, I think it is time to glide at this height. I am comfortable here, circling about you, watching over you. Letting people know will not trap me; I have you and that frees me." Severus rested his hand lower on Harry's waist, his fingers brushing a hip bone.

Harry felt his eyelids droop slightly as Severus' finger moved over a bit and brushed over the top of his bottom. "But you will be pulled off my security detail."

Spinning around suddenly, Harry ended back up in Severus' arms even closer than he had left them.

"No, I will not. I've been talking to the Minister about this, and he agrees. It will not change anything if it is known that I am both your spouse and the head of your security. Anyone who has read about our history will expect it actually – my being the head of your security, that is. We both agreed that hiding who I am is doing more harm than good, allowing this issue with The Italian to continue for as long as it has."

"What? How long ago did you know about this?" Harry barely kept his question from resounding across the room.

"Since after lunch. I had already made up my mind that we would come out of the shadows even if I lost my position."

Harry stared up into the black eyes he loved and smiled. Yes, his dream was coming true. "How are we going to let everyone know?"

"We'll think of something."

Severus moved them through the end of the song, spinning Harry deep into his arms as the last notes played. Bright happy green-eyes shining at him and Harry's body pressed into his prompted him to kiss his lover.

Harry pressed closer, his hands sliding through black hair and resting against Severus' nape. When Harry's thumbs stroked the corded muscles of Severus' neck, the kiss changed from chaste to passionate. Eventually, Severus lifted his head, dark eyes glowing with happiness and desire that was reflected on his face and shone in Harry's as well. "I think we just let them know."

After a glance about the room, a quiet chuckle escaped Harry. "I think we shocked them. The team looks like they are torn between cheering, questioning us and escaping. Miss Vitrano looks livid. She was warned, I wonder why she is mad."

Severus ran a finger down Harry's cheek as he answered. "Because I have stolen her midnight kiss. Not that it was hers to take, but it seems our kiss was just as the clock struck twelve."

"But it's not New Year's yet."

Severus pulled Harry towards the edge of the floor closest to the door and signalled for the team to make their own escapes. "Ah, but now she knows that it will never happen."

With a few well placed glares, the help of the team, and a lot of practice, Harry and Severus left the party. They would deal with the fall out from this revelation tomorrow. The rest of tonight was to celebrate dreams coming true.

Harry decided that this was the best Christmas present he had ever received.


End file.
